The Girl
by Angela Han
Summary: Update. Chapter 2 END. Ada sedikit pengumuman di dalam. Summary : Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja. Akan tetapi... Summary gagal. Another abal story from me. If Read Don't Bash. Tapi bagi yang udah terlanjur baca, berkenan review?
1. Chapter 1

Sore hari, tiga hari yang lalu, di taman kota. Saat itulah sosok itu pertama kalinya menarik perhatianku.

Tubuh yang tinggi langsing, rambut coklat madu berponi agak bergelombang yang panjang tergerai, kulit yang putih pucat dan wajah yang luar biasa manis itu langsung membuatku terhipnotis.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku, Kim Kibum, merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

**The Girl**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Friendship, Mystery (?)**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae.**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Girl © ****한천리****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Typo (s), Out of Character (OOC).**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**Kibum POV**

PLETAK!

Kurasakan sesuatu yang cukup keras menyentuh kepalaku yang cerdas ini, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak sedikit.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau, Lee Donghae?! Mau membuatku jadi bodoh, eoh?!" protesku pada si pelaku pemukulan, namja kekanakan berwajah ikan menyebalkan.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Dari tadi aku mengajakmu bicara tapi tampangmu malah seperti orang bodoh begitu. Huh!" Donghae berkacak pinggang.

Ngambek, eoh? Masa bodoh.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?" tanya Donghae, tetap dengan pose berkacak pinggangnya. Saat ini kelas sudah kosong.

"Pulanglah duluan, aku masih ingin di sini..." usirku. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku sedang... sedang... Ah, pokoknya begitulah.

Donghae melirikku sekilas lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelahku. "Pasti masalah 'itu' lagi, kan?"

Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Donghae mendengus.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Donghae dengan nada meremehkan.

Kutolehkan kembali kepalaku ke arahnya. "Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" emosiku mulai tersulut. Walaupun Donghae adalah sahabatku sejak kecil aku tidak akan segan memukulnya. Ayolah, aku sedang badmood sekarang.

"Kau," Donghae mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahku, "BODOH."

"YA!" Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan siap menyemburkan kata-kata pedas sebelum―

"Kalau kau memang cerdas seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang, maka kau tidak akan bersikap seperti sekarang. Kau tidak akan duduk termenung di sini seperti orang bodoh. Kalau kau memang cerdas seperti yang sering kau bangga-banggakan, maka kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!" ―Donghae menyelaku.

Aku terpana. Bukan karena kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi lebih karena panjangnya kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tumben kau bisa berucap sepanjang itu..." kagumku.

Wajah Donghae agak memerah, membuatku ingin tertawa geli. "Apa maksudmu? Aku mungkin tidak sepintar dirimu, Kim Kibum. Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh!" Donghae kembali berkacak pinggang kemudian berbalik memunggungiku.

Aku kembali duduk dan tertawa. "Tingkahmu seperti yeoja yang sedang ngambek, Hae."

Donghae berbalik menatapku. Tampangnya masih kesal. "Terserah apa katamu. Aku pulang duluan!" Donghae berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Donghae kembali menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Kalau kau memang namja sejati, dapatkan yeoja itu."

Ah, ketahuan.

Ya, aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Apa istimewanya itu? Bukankah hal biasa kalau ada namja jatuh cinta?

Tentu saja istimewa, sebab ini adalah kali pertama aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Menyedihkan? Memang.

Salahkan buku-buku tebal yang lebih ahli menarik minat dan perhatianku dibandingkan dengan para yeoja.

Tapi yeoja yang satu itu... berbeda. Yeoja yang bahkan namanya tidak kuketahui itu sanggup membuat duniaku jungkir balik. Ingat dengan yang dikatakan Donghae? Aku bahkan tampak seperti orang bodoh karena terlalu sering memikirkannya.

Kulirik arlojiku. Oke, sudah cukup ceritanya. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Annyeong!

**Kibum POV end**

**Author POV**

Kibum berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arloji di tangan kirinya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena takut terlambat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kibum tiba di tempat tujuannya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Asalkan bisa melihatnya lagi, harus berlari mengelilingi Seoul pun akan dijalaninya.

Senyuman terkembang di bibir merah Kibum saat matanya menangkap sosok yang beberapa hari ini menghantui tidurnya. Yeoja itu. Yeoja itu ada di sana, duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kota sambil membaca buku. Wajahnya yang begitu manis membuat Kibum serasa mau gila.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kibum langsung mengeluarkan kamera Nikonnya dan mulai membidikkan lensa kameranya ke arah si yeoja. Kibum mengaktifkan mode zoom sehingga wajah si yeoja memenuhi layar bidiknya.

CKREK!

Kibum tersenyum puas saat berhasil mengabadikan wajah si yeoja yang sedang tertawa. Mungkin menertawakan isi buku yang dibacanya.

Setelah puas mengambil gambar si yeoja, Kibum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan duduk tak jauh dari si yeoja. Kibum terus memandang si yeoja dalam diam. Ia tak berani mendekat apalagi menyapanya. Biarlah tetap seperti ini. Kibum menikmati waktu-waktu damainya selama memandangi si yeoja.

'Kalau kau memang namja sejati, dapatkan yeoja itu.'

Kibum tersentak ketika kata-kata yang diucapkan Donghae kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Donghae benar. Kalau Kibum memang menginginkan yeoja itu maka Kibum harus berusaha mendapatkannya.

Ini sudah hari ke-5 Kibum menstalker si yeoja tapi belum ada kemajuan apapun kecuali foto-foto yang berhasil didapatkannya. Setelah membuat analisa panjang lebar di otaknya, Kibum pun membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus bisa mengajak yeoja itu mengobrol hari ini juga. Harus! Minimal berkenalan dan mengetahui namanya.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu malah membuat cangkir kopi yang dari tadi setia menemaninya memandangi si yeoja jadi tumpah. Isinya mengotori celana jeans yang dikenakan Kibum.

"Aish! Sialan!" makinya pada cangkir kopi tak berdosa itu. Yang jadi korban kan si Cangkir Kopi, kenapa Kibum yang marah?

Kibum melirik si yeoja sekilas lalu mencari tisu di dalam tasnya dan membersihkan noda kopi di celana jeansnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai, Kibum kembali melirik ke arah si yeoja. Dan terkejut.

Kemana yeoja itu? Kibum hanya melepaskan pengawasannya tak lebih dari semenit tapi yeoja itu sudah menghilang. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan si yeoja. Nihil. Yeoja itu seolah hilang tak berbekas.

Kibum menginjak cangkir kopi yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dengan kesal. Gara-gara minuman sialan itu dirinya jadi kehilangan sosok mempesona itu.

Kibum berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang lagi-lagi hampir tersulut emosi. 'Tak apa-apa, masih ada hari esok. Masih ada hari esok, Kibum...' batinnya menghibur diri sendiri.

Akhirnya, karena merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di sana, Kibum pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas pulang. Kibum sangat yakin kalau malam ini pun tidurnya pasti akan kembali dipenuhi oleh mimpi-mimpi tentang si yeoja.

Tapi rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Kibum melihat si yeoja. Keesokan harinya saat Kibum kembali menstalkernya, yeoja itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Lusanya Kibum kembali menunggu tapi yeoja itu juga tidak datang. Demikian pula hari berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya.

Yeoja itu hilang tak berbekas. Meninggalkan seorang namja dengan rasa cinta yang begitu besar di hatinya. Rasa cinta yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berbalas.

Kim Kibum kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

**A few years later...**

"KYAA! Oppa! Oppa lihat ke sini!" teriakan para yeoja membahana menyambut kedatangan seorang namja. Namja itu terus berjalan menuju ke ruang kuliahnya.

Teriakan kembali terdengar. Karena risih dan telinganya mulai sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan cempreng itu, si namja memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan yeojadeul tersebut.

Si namja menoleh ke arah sekumpulan yeoja yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti meneriakkan namanya lalu mengeluarkan _killer smile_-nya, membuat yeojadeul berteriak makin heboh. "KYAAA! Bummie oppaaa!"

Kibum memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari situ sebelum yeoja-yeoja itu khilaf dan berubah jadi brutal.

Dengan agak tergesa Kibum masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sudah kubilang datang lebih pagi kalau tidak mau berhadapan dengan yeojadeul mengerikan itu." Sebuah suara menyambut kedatangan Kibum.

Bukannya di kelas Kibum tidak ada yeoja. Di kelas Kibum pun ada banyak yeoja yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar, hanya saja yeoja-yeoja itu lebih bisa mengontrol diri karena tidak mau diusir dari kelas gara-gara membuat keributan. Mata mereka terus mengekor dan mengawasi gerak gerik Kibum di dalam kelas.

"Percuma, hyung. Bummie hyung pasti bangun kesiangan lagi karena bermimpi tentang _'His Girl'_..." terdengar suara yang lain, nadanya tampak meremehkan.

Kibum mendengus bosan. Selalu kalimat-kalimat itu yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Apa kalian tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk menyambutku, huh?" Kibum mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ketiga dari depan, berdekatan dengan kedua sahabatnya. "Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun, jangan menyinggung tentang _My Girl_ seenaknya."

Donghae ―sahabat setia Kibum― tertawa. Kibum dan Kyuhyun selalu bertengkar kalau sudah menyangkut masalah _The Girl_.

Ya, Kibum ternyata masih mencintai dan tidak pernah bisa melupakan yeoja cinta pertamanya dulu. Yeoja yang akhirnya dilabeli Kibum dengan sebutan _'My Girl'_ itu benar-benar tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Meskipun sedih, Kibum tidak pernah memusingkan ketidakberuntungannya dalam masalah cinta. Kibum hanya pernah curhat sekali dengan Donghae. Donghae yang prihatin hanya bisa menghibur dan memberi semangat.

Untuk selanjutnya, Kibum tetap menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Meskipun demikian, cintanya terhadap si yeoja tetap tersimpan rapi di hatinya. Begitulah Kibum. Tipe yang _easy going._

Kyuhyun? Si evil itu baru bergabung dengan KiHae/HaeBum ketika masuk universitas. Awalnya tidak peduli dengan kebiasaan Kibum yang sering tiba di kampus pada detik-detik terakhir. Tapi lama-lama penasaran juga. Dan keterangan lengkap diperolehnya dari Donghae karena Kibum tidak pernah mau ―atau lebih tepatnya malas― bercerita.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa wajah yeoja itu, hyung?" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya dan menatap Kibum dengan tampang penasaran akut. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun memohon pada Kibum tapi namja dingin itu selalu tidak mau menunjukkan potret yeoja cinta pertamanya. "Ayolah, hyung... Aku janji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada yeojamu itu, hyung," rayu Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang membuat Kibum begitu bermurah hati hari ini. Perlahan Kibum mengeluarkan dompetnya (Astaga! Betapa besarnya cinta Kibum! Bahkan ia meletakkan foto si yeoja di dompetnya!) dan menarik keluar selembar foto. Dipandanginya sejenak wajah yang tercetak di dalamnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja, menghadap ke Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyambar lembar foto (Donghae sudah pernah melihat potret si yeoja, hanya sekali) di hadapannya, bersiap memberi penilaian.

Di luar dugaan, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah.

Kibum yang memperhatikan perubahan itu mengernyitkan dahi. 'Ada apa?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. "Di, dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : Annyeong, Readerdeul^^ still remember me?^^ Author amatir ini kembali muncul membawa FF abal, hahaha... :D, kali ini saya mencoba membuat FF multichapter, tapi gak panjang-panjang. Paling cuma twoshot atau threeshot. Sekalian melihat apakah saya bisa memancing rasa penasaran Readerdeul atau tidak :D #plaakkk. Kalau tidak berhasil berarti saya gagal^^.

Nah, gimana pendapat Readerdeul tentang FF yang ini? Layak untuk dilanjutkan atau di delete aja? Sampaikan lewat kotak review ya... (bagi yang bersedia dan ikhlas review^^).

Oh, satu lagi. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka respon Readerdeul tentang FF saya yang sebelumnya (Gara-gara Cucian). Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview FF abal itu, termasuk Silent Readers. Saya benar-benar senang dan terharu ;')

Balasan review FF Gara-gara Cucian:

**Park Ri Yeon : **Hihihi... ne, hukuman untuk Kyu :). Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**Anneth Kim : **Lucu? Syukurlah :). Jinjja? Berarti sama dong, selain takut jemuran kehujanan saya juga takut jemuran hilang :P. Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

** : **Eh, Ika mampir :D. FF Eon kreatif? Hahaha... masa sih? Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**feykwangie : **Hahaha... maklum Kibum lagi sensitif :D #plaakkk. Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie : **Omo, Saengie... sampe ngakak gitu :P. FFnya bagus? Ah, Cie berlebihan.../ #malu. Tema psycho dan rekayasa genetika? Beratnya... ;'( tapi suatu saat nanti mungkin Eon akan buat yang bertema itu. Do'akan Eon, ne :). Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**HaeEun aegya Hae : **Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**Kyukyu : **Keren? Unik? Gomawo :D. Kalau Kyu gak evil lagi itu artinya dunia mendekati kiamat :D. Gak tepat 2 detik tapi bolak balik di tempat tidur, keluar masuk kamar balik lagi ke tempat tidur, bolak balik lagi... sampe pagi... akibatnya kepala pusing badan lemes. Sama aja kan, chingu? :P. Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**anin : **Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**R407 : **Tadinya mau pake Taeyeon atau Jessica SNSD tapi udah keseringan. Dan tanpa diminta nama BoA melintas di otak :D. Chingu suka FFnya? Syukurlah :). Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**Thybum : **Hahaha... syukurlah kalau chingu suka :). Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**RistaMbum : **Annyeong...^^ wah, sampai memperhatikan penulisannya juga, benar-benar terharu ;'). Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

**kibumkim : **Hahaha... ne, hukuman atas keevilannya :D. Jeongmal gomawo dah review :)

Once again, would you like to giving me some reviews, please?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Preview chapter :**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa wajah yeoja itu, hyung?" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya dan menatap Kibum dengan tampang penasaran akut. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun memohon pada Kibum tapi namja dingin itu selalu tidak mau menunjukkan potret yeoja cinta pertamanya. "Ayolah, hyung... Aku janji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada yeojamu itu, hyung," rayu Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang membuat Kibum begitu bermurah hati hari ini. Perlahan Kibum mengeluarkan dompetnya (Astaga! Betapa besarnya cinta Kibum! Bahkan ia meletakkan foto si yeoja di dompetnya!) dan menarik keluar selembar foto. Dipandanginya sejenak wajah yang tercetak di dalamnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja, menghadap ke Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyambar lembar foto (Donghae sudah pernah melihat potret si yeoja, hanya sekali) di hadapannya, bersiap memberi penilaian.

Di luar dugaan, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah.

Kibum yang memperhatikan perubahan itu mengernyitkan dahi. 'Ada apa?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. "Di, dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

**The Girl**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Friendship, Mystery (?)**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae.**

**Cameo : Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Girl © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : GS, Typo (s), Out of Character (OOC).**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**IF READ DON'T BASH**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Wae, Kyu?" tanya Kibum antusias. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kalau memang benar Kyuhyun mengenalnya maka harapan Kibum untuk bertemu kembali mungkin saja akan terwujud. Donghae juga ikut menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup. "Ah, ani... Aku tidak mengenalnya..." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Tatapan mata BumHae menyipit. Tingkah gugup Kyuhyun membuat mereka curiga.

"Yakin kau tidak mengenalnya, Kyuhyun-ah?" ulang Kibum.

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan, Kyu," timpal Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu kenapa responmu seperti itu?" Kibum gemas. Sepertinya Kibum harus mengubur kembali harapannya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Itu karena... Karena yeoja di foto ini sangat manis, hyung..." sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan lembar foto itu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Beruntung baik Kibum maupun Donghae tidak menyadarinya. Kalau tidak, pertanyaan dan kecurigaan akan kembali muncul.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Kyuhyun yang tak ingin kembali diinterogasi langsung menyibukkan diri dengan PSPnya. Namja evil itu bisa merasakan kalau kecurigaan Kibum dan Donghae padanya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Seonsaengnim akhirnya datang.

Belum pernah Kyuhyun merasa sesenang dan sebersyukur ini atas kehadiran seonsaengnim di kelasnya.

Dengan begini perhatian Kibum dan Donghae akan teralihkan. Benar saja, suasana _awkward_ tadi perlahan menghilang seiring dengan penjelasan seonsaengnim di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya. Namja itu terkena sindrom sakit kepala mendadak.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" gumam Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Kibum hyung? Aish!"

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya. Bingung. Pikirannya melayang ke _moment_ percakapannya dengan salah satu sahabatnya saat berada di kantin kampus tadi siang.

_**Flashback on~**_

"Kyu, nanti aku pinjam buku tugasmu, ya?" ucap Donghae sambil mencomot makanan dari piring Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan ambil makananku! Kau kan punya sendiri, hyung!" sewot Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan piringnya dari jangkauan Donghae meskipun itu tidak ada gunanya karena namja ikan itu telah berhasil melaksanakan misinya. "Dan mengenai tugas dari seonsaengnim, aku tidak mau!" sambungnya.

Donghae meringis. "Ayolah, Kyu~ " bujuknya, "Jangan pelit, ne?"

"Tidak mau." Kukuh Kyuhyun. "Pinjam punya Kibum hyung saja sana..."

"Aku tidak berani, Kyu~ telingaku sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus menerima ceramah darinya~" Donghae mengiba.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan potongan daging ayam ke mulutnya. "Kenapa tidak hyung kerjakan sendiri saja? Hyung itu sebenarnya pintar tapi sayang malas sekali."

Donghae tidak menyerah. Dia akan memikirkan cara lain untuk membujuk Kyuhyun nanti. Tunggu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum hyung kemana?"

"Pulang. Setelah ini dia tidak ada kelas lagi." Jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Tumben? Biasanya dia akan ke perpustakaan menunggu kita selesai."

Donghae berusaha mengambil potongan ayam lagi dari piring Kyuhyun. "Dia bilang ingin pergi ke taman kota. Kembali mencoba peruntungannya setelah sekian lama. Siapa tahu yeoja itu akan muncul tiba-tiba..."

Kyuhyun tersedak.

Donghae buru-buru menepuk-nepuk punggung namja berkulit pucat itu. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun meneguk habis minuman yang disodorkan Donghae kemudian mengangguk, memberi tanda pada namja penyuka ikan itu kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, apa Kibum hyung benar-benar menyukai yeoja yang ada dalam foto itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan karena keduanya sibuk makan.

"Bukan menyukai, tapi mencintai. Dari yang pernah aku ceritakan dan sikap Kibum selama ini, bukankah itu terlihat jelas?" jawab Donghae. "Sampai sekarang pun Kibum belum bisa menyukai yeoja lain."

_**Flashback off~**_

Kyuhyun makin gelisah sekarang. Ia menyesal telah melihat potret cinta pertama Kibum.

'_Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan memaksa Kibum hyung memperlihatkannya tadi,'_ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring dan berusaha tidur. Lari sejenak dari masalah mendadak yang mendatanginya. Namun, baru tiga detik terpejam mata itu kembali terbuka.

'_Sialan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur!'_

Kyuhyun terdiam dan tampak berpikir sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung meraih ponsel yang terletak di meja nakasnya. Dengan lincah, jari namja itu menekan _keypad_ ponselnya hingga membentuk sebuah nomor. _Dial_.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian sambungan itu terhubung.

"Yeobeoseyo? Hyung-ah? Ne, aku butuh bantuan."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang tingkat ketampanannya di atas rata-rata. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang gelisah, namja tampan yang memiliki dimple di kedua pipinya itu justru sangat tenang, duduk manis sembari menyeruput espressonya.

"Ada apa?" namja berdimple tadi membuka percakapan, matanya menatap Kyuhyun ramah. "Butuh tempat penampungan lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah sepupunya yang bernama Choi Siwon setelah sebelumnya menelepon membuat janji temu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun akan mendatangi sepupunya ini kalau sedang ada masalah dan butuh teman bicara.

"Ne, hyung. Aku ingin melakukan pengakuan dosa lagi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dosamu banyak sekali, ya?" Siwon tertawa. "Kalau begitu mulailah. Hyung akan mendengarkan."

Dan ritual pun dimulai. Kyuhyun menceritakan segala unek-uneknya pada Siwon. Siwon mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sesekali tertawa.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai, Siwon bertanya pada sepupunya yang berkulit pucat itu, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Entahlah, hyung. Mollayo..."

Siwon meneguk habis espressonya kemudian kembali memamerkan senyum memikatnya.

"Banyak-banyaklah berdoa. Tuhan pasti akan membantumu menemukan jalan keluarnya."

Nasehat pendek itu mengakhiri sesi pengakuan dosa Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa tiga sekawan KyuBumHae berjalan bersama menuju gerbang kampus. Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan _fans_ Kibum tentunya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kunjungan Kyuhyun ke rumah Siwon. Namun sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih bimbang. Ia belum tahu bagaimana harus bertindak tentang _'The Girl'_-nya Kibum.

Ya, sepertinya sudah sejak lama kita bisa menebak kalau namja penyuka PSP ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang yeoja cinta pertama Kibum.

Kyuhyun lebih banyak melamun. Tampaknya namja itu agak stress gara-gara masalah ini. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Kita ikuti saja, ya.

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun diam.

"Kyu!" Kibum menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eoh? Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Kibum berdecak. Tampaknya kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan tidak didengarkan sama sekali.

"Kibummie usul ke _game center_. _Refreshing_. Kau mau ikut, tidak?" Donghae mengulang ucapan Kibum sebelumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Ia memang benar-benar butuh _refreshing _sekarang. Masalah 'itu' biar dipikirkan lagi nanti.

Karena semua sudah setuju maka tujuan selanjutnya adalah _game center_. Tiga sekawan itu bergegas menuju halte bus karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membawa kendaraan hari ini. Sedang malas.

Dalam perjalanan menuju halte seseorang menabrak Kibum hingga namja itu hampir terjatuh.

Dengan wajah panik, orang yang menabrak tadi meminta maaf pada Kibum berkali-kali lalu bergegas pergi.

Setelah orang yang menabraknya tadi hampir tidak terlihat lagi, Kibum baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Dompetku..." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae.

"Dompetku! Namja tadi mengambil dompetku!" Kibum panik.

"Aigo! Pencopet!" seru Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita kejar, hyungdeul!"

Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan berlari mengejar tersangka pencopetan tadi. Kibum dan Donghae mengekor di belakang. Dari kejauhan masih terlihat si namja pencopet yang kini juga berlari menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun Cs.

Kyuhyun kehilangan jejak saat si pencopet berbelok di gang kecil. Tidak terkejar. Dengan napas tersengal, ketiganya memutuskan menyerah.

"Mianhae, Kibum hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Donghae menendang kaleng kosong di dekatnya, kesal karena tidak berhasil mengejar si pencopet.

"Gwaenchana. Bukan salah kalian..." sahut Kibum dengan napas tak kalah ngos-ngosan.

Donghae mengeluarkan botol minum miliknya dan menyodorkannya ke arah KyuBum setelah dirinya sendiri meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah. Kyuhyun yang meraih botol pertama kali.

"Berapa kerugianmu, Kibummie?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum menarik napas. "Tidak banyak. Isi dompetku hanya uang lima ribu won dan Kartu Pengenal Mahasiswa."

Kyuhyun menyemburkan air yang diminumnya.

"Mwoya? Hanya itu? Kenapa tadi hyung begitu panik?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Aish, tahu begini untuk apa kita tadi berlari seperti orang gila mengejar pencopet itu?"

"Pencopet malang. Hasil jarahannya ternyata hanya lima ribu won..." Donghae geli.

"Aku panik karena di dalam dompet itu ada foto yeojaku," Kibum menghela napas.

HaeKyu mengerang. Lagi-lagi tentang _'The Girl'_. Hanya karena foto mereka harus ngos-ngosan dan banjir keringat?

"Astaga, Kibum-ah... Kau kan bisa mencetaknya lagi nanti..." Donghae geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ne, hyung," Kyuhyun membenarkan meskipun sekarang dirinya kembali dilanda perasaan kurang enak.

"Tidak bisa. _File_ foto itu tidak sengaja terhapus olehku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itu tadi _hard file_ satu-satunya yang tersisa..." Kibum lemas.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedikit kesal mendadak iba.

'_Aigo, malang sekali nasib sahabatku ini...'_ ―Donghae.

'_Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih atas kejadian ini...' _―Kyuhyun.

Donghae menepuk pundak Kibum memberi semangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri kebodohanku sendiri..." Kibum tersenyum pasrah.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Jangan bunuh diri, hyung!" Kyuhyun sontak memeluk Kibum.

Kibum menggeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan aku!" pinta Kibum.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan memelas. "Kumohon jangan bunuh diri, hyung..."

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya siapa yang mau bunuh diri?"

"Tadi hyung bilang 'mengakhiri kebodohanku sendiri'..."

Tawa Kibum meledak.

"Maksudku adalah menutup lembar lama dan membuka yang baru," jelas Kibum.

Kyuhyun meresapi kata-kata Kibum dan perlahan mengerti. "Apa hyung sudah bisa melupakan cinta pertama hyung?" tanyanya.

Kibum tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya belum. Tapi hyung sadar tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Kalau kami memang berjodoh, hyung yakin kami pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Kyuhyun meringis. _'Kalian tidak akan mungkin bertemu lagi, hyung...'_

"Selain itu..." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya dan entah kenapa terlihat salah tingkah. Wajahnya pun agak memerah.

"Hyung, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang curiga dengan gelagat Kibum.

"Kibummie?" Donghae menatap Kibum lekat, mencari jawaban.

Kibum menarik napas panjang. "Seminggu yang lalu, saat kembali mendatangi taman kota, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja..." mulai Kibum.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan.

"...memang tidak semanis cinta pertamaku, tapi wajahnya sangat imut. Kupikir... kupikir aku sedikit tertarik padanya..." Kibum mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun dan Donghae berbinar. _'Terima kasih, Tuhan!'_ ucap mereka dalam hati, dengan alasan yang berbeda.

'_Akhirnya Kibummie mulai bisa menyukai yeoja lain...'_ ―Donghae terharu.

'_Akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalah ini...'_ ―mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

Dengan diiringi derai tawa, KyuHae memeluk Kibum penuh suka cita.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau menangis?" tanya Kibum melihat jejak air di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. "Ani, hyung..." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya terlalu senang karena bisa terlepas dari masalah 'itu'..." lanjutnya pelan.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa, Kyu?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hyung," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "Kajja, kita rayakan ini di _game center_. Aku yang traktir!"

"Ayo!" teriak Donghae semangat sambil menarik tangan KyuBum.

Mereka bertiga tertawa senang. Padahal tadi baru saja mengalami pencopetan tapi lihatlah sekarang, ketiganya malah menampilkan wajah riang.

Terutama Kyuhyun. Rasanya baru hari ini dirinya bisa bernapas lega setelah dirundung masalah seminggu terakhir ini. Tepatnya setelah ia mengetahui siapa cinta pertama Kibum.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur atas pertolongan Tuhan terhadap dirinya. Namja itu berjanji akan membantu Kibum melupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Three years ago...**_

"Argh, sial!" umpat seorang namja.

Namja lainnya tampak terkekeh. "Kau kalah, Kyuhyun-ah~" ucapnya.

"Aku tahu, Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Benar-benar sial!"

"Sekarang laksanakan hukumanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin memelas. "Tak bisakah hukumannya diganti?"

Changmin menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kita sudah sepakat soal itu, Kyu..." ucapnya menyeringai.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamar Changmin ―teman sekaligus tetangganya. Duo evil itu sedang melakukan taruhan. Dan Kyuhyun kalah. Changmin berhasil mengalahkan Kyuhyun tiga kali berturut-turut dalam _battle game_ PS.

Kyuhyun pasrah menerima nasibnya. Kyuhyun juga heran kenapa dirinya bisa kalah. Berturut-turut pula!

Dengan wajah lesu Kyuhyun meraih bungkusan yang disodorkan Changmin padanya dan beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat keluar. Jaejoong noona sudah menunggu."

Kyuhyun hanya menyahut dengan deheman.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam sana, Kyuhyun keluar dan mendapati Jaejoong ―noona Changmin― sudah duduk manis di kursi meja belajar Changmin, menunggunya.

Changmin? Namja itu sedang ke dapur. Biasa, mencari makanan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong menahan senyum.

"Siap tidak siap, noona..." jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

Satu jam kemudian...

Changmin yang sudah kenyang setelah menjarah masakan noonanya di dapur masuk ke dalam kamar dengan niat memantau keadaan. Namun pemandangan di dalam kamar membuatnya terkejut.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah..." Changmin terpana.

Dengan rambut panjang berponi bergelombang berwarna coklat madu, Kyuhyun tampak sangat manis. Ditambah riasan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun semakin tampak _adorable_.

Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini?

Rupanya hukuman yang disepakati oleh ChangKyu adalah ber-_crossdressing_ ria bagi yang kalah.

Ya, Kyuhyun sedang dalam dandanan yeoja sekarang.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun jengah.

"Kau... kau manis sekali, Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin menyerbu dan memeluk Kyuhyun karena tidak tahan.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, Tiang Listrik!" protes Kyuhyun.

Dengan berat hati Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah~ andaikan kau terlahir sebagai yeoja akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun bergidik. "Dalam mimpimu saja, Tiang Listrik!" cibirnya.

Changmin segera menyadarkan diri dari keterpesonaannya.

"Baiklah, selamat menjalani hukuman, Baby Kyu," Changmin mengedip genit. Kyuhyun merinding. "Ingat, ya, satu minggu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya membantah.

Hukuman yang harus dijalaninya adalah _crossdressing_ plus berkeliaran di taman kota selama seminggu penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau pada hari ketiga hukumannya, ada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja melihat dan terpesona dengan sosoknya. Namja yang memutuskan menjadi stalkernya dan terus mengambil potret dirinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/n : Annyeong... Akhirnya FF aneh dan gaje ini selesai. Masih ada yang ingat dengan FF ini? Btw, chingudeul mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya?**

**Sebenarnya saya malas update karena mood yang turun naik. Tapi saya tidak tahan dengan yang namanya 'hutang'. Jadi sebisa mungkin saya selesaikan FF ini (mianhae kalau ceritanya aneh). Saya sudah punya hutang yang cukup berat... /lirik The Punishment/ ... dan tidak ingin menambah hutang lagi.**

**Ah, sedikit pengumuman. Bagi yang nungguin FF The Punishment, mianhae... saya tidak tahu kapan bisa update. Seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan di atas, mood saya sedang turun naik. Susah sekali dapat feel-nya. Sekali lagi mianhae. Jadi status saya saat ini adalah semi hiatus. Mohon pengertiannya, Chingudeul :).**

**Big thanks to :**

**kibumkim | kyuhaekris | Ciezie | Choi HaeMin | dan para SiDers.**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
